ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
CCG: Adversaries Anthology
| Size = 2½ x 3½ | Cards = 20 | Perpack = 20 | Perbox = 1 }} The Adversaries Anthology, an expansion of Decipher's Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition, brings together Star Trek s famous enemies. It was released on . Two new cards and 18 foil reprints were released in a storage box designed to hold over 600 cards. Also included were a random Call to Arms starter deck, and six booster packs from previous expansions. The two new cards (Borg Queen and Shinzon) are printed in the portrait style, meaning that they have a larger picture and shorter game play instruction area. These cards are also included on the Archive Cards expansion listing. Dilemmas *'Assassination Attempt' **'Game Play:' The player randomly selects two personnel. Each of those personnel who does not have Treachery is killed. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R7. **'Image Source:' A view of the Efrosian President through Colonel West's sniper rifle in . **''"As you know, time is of the essence."'' ***'Efrosian President' *'Nanite Attack' **'Game Play:' Unless the player has personnel present with 2 Diplomacy and 2 Engineer or 2 Security and a Hand Weapon, this dilemma is placed on your ship. When placed on a ship, at the end of each of the player's turns, they randomly select a personnel aboard this ship to be killed. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R39. **'Image Source:' Doctor Paul Stubbs being electrocuted by nanites in **''"I cannot believe this was an arbitrary attack..."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' Event *'How Would You Like a Trip to Romulus?' **'Game Play:' The player chooses one option. The player may search through their draw deck for a Commander that corresponds with their ship, or they may search through their draw deck for a ship that corresponds with their Commander. This event is discarded. Card number 1R40. **'Image Source:' Captain Picard speaking with Admiral Kathryn Janeway via subspace communication in his ready room in . **''"We're sending you all the intelligence we have, but it's not much. I don't need to tell you to watch your back, Jean-Luc."'' ***'Admiral Kathryn Janeway' Interrupts *'Amanda Rogers' **'Game Play:' To play this interrupt, they player must have five or more points. When an event or interrupt is played, the player may prevent that event or interrupt and place it in its owner's discard pile. The player loses five points. Card number 1R121. **'Image Source:' Amanda Rogers about to disappear via her Q powers in Engineering aboard the in . **''"What else have you done? ... Telekinesis, teleportation, spontaneous combustion of someone you don't like - that sort of thing?"'' ***'Q' *'Kevin Uxbridge' **'Game Play:' To play this interrupt, the player must have five or more points. If the player wishes they may destroy (discard) an event. They then lose five points. Card number 1R129. **'Image Source:' Kevin Uxbridge in . **''"...he could have destroyed us in an instant had we wished."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' Personnel Bajoran *'Winn Adami, Kai of Bajor' **'Game Play:' They player may discard a card from hand to place a non-Bajoran affiliation personnel from their discard pile on top of their deck. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1U228. **'Image Source:' Kai Winn in . **''"I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm asking you to put those feelings aside and this of what is best for our people."'' ***'Kai Winn Adami' Borg *'Borg Queen, The One Who is Many' **'Game Play:' This card is a portrait card. Card number 0AP3. **'Image Source:' The Borg Queen descending into her body suit in . **''"... we evolved to include the synthetic."'' Cardassian *'Ocett, Dogged Rival' **'Game Play:' When this personnel is played, the player may discard the top card of their deck to place any other card from their discard pile on top of their deck. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R248. **'Image Source:' Gul Ocett in . **''"Perhaps we could exchange insults some other time. I'm rather busy now."'' ***'Gul Ocett' Dominion *'Borath, Psychological Researcher' **'Game Play:' The player may randomly examine a card from an opponent's hand. If it is a personnel card, the player may draw a card. This may be done only once each turn. Card number 3R151. **'Image Source:' Borath in his lab in . **''"We're just conducting a little experiment. ... We were curious to see how much they'd be willing to sacrifice in order to avoid a war."'' ***'Borath' Federation *'Luther Sloan, Man of Secrets' **'Game Play:' The player may destroy (discard) their own event and return this personnel to his owner's hand to destroy an opponent's event. Card number 1R275. **'Image Source:' Luther Sloan visiting Dr. Julian Bashir's quarters in . **''"The Federation needs men like you, doctor. Men of conscience. Men of principle. ... Someone has to protect men like you from a universe that doesn't share your sense of right and wrong."'' ***'Luther Sloan' *'Thomas Riker, Defiant Leader' **'Game Play:' While this personnel is aboard the player's Federation affiliation ship, that ship increases its Range by two. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 2R131. **'Image Source:' Thomas Riker aboard the in **''"They can chase me all they want... as long as they don't catch me."'' ***'Thomas Riker' Klingon *'Nu'Daq, Tenacious Rival' **'Game Play:' When this personnel is played, the player may discard a card from hand to take a card from their discard pile into hand. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R314. **'Image Source:' Captain Nu'Daq in Ten Forward in TNG: "The Chase". **''"... the Klingon Empire will not allow it to fall into enemy's hands – or even a friend's"'' ***'Captain Nu'Daq' Non-Aligned *'The Albino, Killer of Children' **'Game Play:' The player may return this personnel to his owner's hand to kill an opponent's personnel who has Honor. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R348. **'Image Source:' The Albino at his compound in **''"You will die far quicker than your son did, Kang. ... No vengeance today..."'' ***'The Albino' Romulan *'Shinzon, Reman Leader' **'Game Play:' This card is a portrait card. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 0AP4. **'Image Source:' Shinzon with the interior of a Romulan ship in the background. **''"We will no longer bow before anyone as slaves."'' ***'Shinzon' *'The Viceroy, Shinzon's Protector' **'Game Play:' When the player plays Shinzon or another Reman at this mission, they may examine the top card of their deck, then place the card on the top or bottom of their deck. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R376. **'Image Source:' The Viceroy on the bridge of the Scimitar in . **''"Don't forget our mission, Shinzon. We must act. Now."'' ***'The Viceroy' Ships Borg *'Queen's Borg Cube' **'Game Play:' The player may use a card which begins an engagement to begin one involving this ship even if it is at a headquarters mission. Card number 0P16. **'Image Source:' The Borg cube seen in . **''"It's on a direct course for Earth. It will cross the Federation border in less than an hour."'' ***'Cmdr. William T. Riker' Cardassian *'[[Ocett's starship|''Bralek]]' **'Game Play:' While an opponent's personnel with Archaeology is at this mission, that opponent must discard a card from hand to use that personnel's skills. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R353. **'Image Source:' A ship seen in TNG: "The Chase". Federation *'USS Defiant, Stolen Warship''' **'Game Play:' If this ship is staffed and at a non-headquarters mission, this mission's owner places two cards from hand on top of his or her deck. This may be done only once each turn. Card number 3R205. **'Image Source:' The Defiant firing Quantum torpedos in DS9: "Defiant". **''"Are you telling me that one of the most heavily armed warships in this quadrant is now in the hands of Maquis terrorists?"'' ***'Gul Dukat' Klingon *' ' **'Game Play:' While an opponent's personnel with Archaeology is at this mission, that opponent must discard a card from hand to use that personnel's skills. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R401. **'Image Source:' The Maht-H'a seen in TNG: "The Chase". Romulan *'Scimitar, Predator' **'Game Play:' When the player wins an engagement involving this ship, the loser discards the top card of his or her deck. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 1R413. **'Image Source:' The Scimitar ready to fire its thalaron weapon in . **''"He would only have built a weapon of such scope for one reason. He's going after Earth."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' Table Adversaries Anthology